Powerful Eyes
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Itachi captures Kakashi after the battle at the gates of Konoha. But what does he plan to do with him? Can Kakashi resist him? Kind of ItaKaka...


Kakashi woke up very, very slowly.  
His entire body ached with the shear agony of being physically and mentally tortured. Kakashi sivered; his body was cold from blood loss. He knew he was in trouble; no one knew where he was, his chakra was gone therefore giving off no signal, and he was being held captive by...who was holding him prisoner anyway? He moved to push himself up, but something was tied around his wrsists...Kakashi groaned, realizing someone had bound him as tightly as humanly possible. He couldn't have been tied up that long; he still had some circulation in his hands. Kakashi felt blood running down his face and body and pooling into a river of crimson life, being sucked away. Kakashi groaned again, and this time, something stirred in the dark corner of the room.  
"Hello, Kakashi...Finally waking up?"  
Kakashi shivered; he knew that voice; that flat, frank, straight-to-the-point you're-dead-meat-if-you-move voice: the voice of death...the voice of Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's footsteps sounded on the cold stone floor, coming closer to Kakashi. Kakashi cringed; he didn't really feel like being tortured to death...  
Itachi stopped an inch from kakashi's broken, bleeding side...  
And kicked him.  
Kakashi let out a pained yelp, allowing himself to slide backwards as far as Itachi had kicked him. Itachi caught him, though, after a few feet.  
"No, no-you're not going anywhere." He cupped his face in his hands and began running his icy fingers over Kakashi's smooth features, lightly caressing the small upturned nose, the petite mouth, the pools of liquid silver that were Kakashi's fathomless eyes, the perfectly structured cheekbones-  
Kakashi yanked backwards defiantly. Itachi raised his hand, as if to slap him. Kakashi cringed, but said,  
"Go on. You've already won, you may as well."  
Itachi slowly lowered his hand. He had made a mistake in looking into those deep gray eyes; now the liquid soldified and turned into the usual steel Kakashi usually possessed. Now he challenged Itachi with his eyes, daring him to hurt him. Itachi almost backed down; now he knew why most prefered to flee if they were unfortunate to meet "the Copy Ninja" in battle. Those eyes...  
Itachi cupped kakashi's face in his hands and continued tracing the contours of his face. "Finally worked up your courage, hmmm? Now you can stare me in the eye..." Itachi laughed and slid a hand around Kakashi's waist. "I'm amazed you even survived...but then again, I had hoped you would."  
Kakashi gave another strong yank backwards, resisting Itachi with every fiber of his being. This time when Itachi raised his hand, he _did_ hit him, on the back of the neck. Kakashi felt consciousness slipping away from him; he knew it was useless trying to hold on, so he let himself slip into oblivion.

Kakashi woke up in an extremely less uncomfortable setting. The soft surface of a mattress caressed his battered form; several blankets covered his body, providing warmth and making Kakashi feel the smallest bit better. The blood loss was still making him feel cold and feverish at times. He was surprised to feel that the restraining hold of the ropes no longer bound him. His wrists no longer bled so furiously and the lacerations and sores hurt a little less. Kakashi felt the sting of ointment on several of his wounds, including his wrists. He had also been restrained differently; his wrists were crossed in front of him, held together by handcuffs, and they were bandaged with ointment smeared over them. Kakashi slowly sat up, minding his wounds.  
Kakashi fell back soon after, though, his body too fatigued to hold himself up. He felt a depression in the bed behind him and he twisted around to see Itachi sitting next to him. Itachi reached out and began running his fingers through Kakashi's soft silver hair. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes. _And people say _I'm_ a pervert..._Itachi seemed to sense his thoughts, as he withdrew his hand.  
"Are you afraid...?"  
Kakashi looked up in shock, caught off guard. When he didn't answer, Itachi asked again,  
"Are you?"  
Kakashi faltered. "I..."  
Itachi grabbed him by the handcuffs, roughly pulling him up to his face. Kakashi cringed; his wrists were still a bit tender from where he had torn his flesh apart trying to break free. Fear flickered across Kakashi's storm eyes for a moment, but then the defiant flame returned. Itachi growled; he hated that flame. He wanted to crush that flame, to extunguish it, to quench it...  
He wanted to break the jounin.  
Kakashi was puzzled; what was that look in Itachi's eye? What was he planning to do with him?  
Itachi slowly untied the Leaf jounin's headband and let it drop to the floor with a clang. He slid a hand over the bridge of Kakashi's nose and lightly slid his fingers under the edge of the mask. "And now..." With no warning whatsoever Itachi yanked Kakashi's mask down-  
-and gasped.  
Kakashi's face was beautiful, perfect, just gorgeous..._No wonder he hides it...he can't be picking up girls twice a day _and_ be a ninja..._He brushed Kakashi's pale, silky hair out of Kakashi's face, over his left eye and his face suddenly hardened. _The Sharingan...it was stolen from Uncle Obito when it should have died with him._ Itachi looked at Kakashi's now-closed eyes. Long, thick, eyelashes rested against pale, pale, skin. Kakashi's face was so white, and so sad...It looked like the face of a sad angel. The purity of the white was marred only by a vertical scar that ran across Kakashi's left eye, which to Itachi only made him seem even more attractive and made the flame of jealousy burn a little higher in his throat. A slightly upturned, somewhat feminine nose was centered perfectly in Kakashi's flawless face, just below burning stormy eyes and just above a small pink mouth whose lips trembled as Kakashi tried to find words to express himself. Itachi traced the scar over Kakashi's eye as he opened his eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
Itachi glanced into that incredible gray eye and the stunning Sharingan that never rested, defying the Hatake blood it was imprisoned with and the Uchiha blood it was born of. Itachi shuddered.  
How could one captive, one prisoner, one hostage, hold him in his gaze?  
...Or was it more one?


End file.
